The exemplary embodiment relates to language identification and finds particular application in identification of the language of text documents where the language identification is performed with encrypted resources.
Language identification is an automated process that enables the language of a document to be retrieved from among a given list of languages. This process is widely used in processing text documents, typically as a first step of the document processing chain.
However, a client seeking to have the language of a text document identified often does not want to send a confidential document to a server for performing the language identification. Additionally, the server often does not want the client to have access to the resources that it uses for language identification.
There remains a need for a system and method which allow language identification while retaining the confidentiality of both the text document and the language identification resources.